


Succession

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An eel fisherman doing his best to gain the trust of a homeless teen, doing his best to finally gain the daughter and wife he'd always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

David Rossi was a hermit. At least, that's what the town claimed. Ern Valley, Virginia. Population of nine hundred thirty-two. The town was full of farmlands, each piece of owned land having ten miles between them. David Rossi was a hasbeen writer and psychologist. He owned a cabin that sat just on the bank of his own river, overlooking the clear water that reflected the mountain's rock walls across from his kitchen window.

The cabin was small. Not too tiny, but small. It could easily hold ten people, but only sleep about three, unless there was someone willing to sleep in the bathtub or on the stove.

The fifty year old had gone into the eel business. Over one thousand baby eels were caught a day, and that was on a bad day. The fisherman had done this for six years, raking in the money from his new business and enjoying the quiet life down by the lake.

He huffed as he took his best knife and sliced his newest catch right down the center, peeling the skin from it's body and tossing it into the trashcan. In the first hour of that day, he'd caught fifty grownup eels and over two hundred babies.

It was starting off slow.

Dave quickly and skillfully chopped up the meat and dropped the chunks into a pot of boiling water on top of his stove. He wiped his hands clean on his trousers before making his way back outside to step onto the muddy bank of his river. His hazelnut eyes squinted as he peered across the river, watching a dark head bobbing in his waters, just over near the waterfall. "Hey! You there!" He nodded his head when the dark haired person turned to look at him. "Swim on over here!"

The hasbeen sighed as the person quickly swam his way, his eyes widening as a very naked girl stepped out of his cold waters.

The dark haired teen wrapped her arms around her taunt stomach, her wet body shivering as she looked to the unknown man. "I'm really sorry, mister. I just really needed a bath."

Dave quickly shook his head. "How'd you get all the way out here?"

"I walked."

"Well where are your parents?"

The teenager gave a sad laugh. "They kicked me out a month ago to make room for their friends."

Dave immediately scolded himself for standing idily while the young girl stand shivering, and he quickly ushered the brunette into his cabin. "Wait right here, alright? I'll go and get you a blanket."

The brunette quickly shook her head. "No really, I'm ok."

The older man came out of his bedroom and wrapped his favorite wool blanket around the young girl's shoulders. "There. That should keep you warm." He sighed, watching as the teen shivered, her ebony eyes jumping around the room. "What's your name?"

"I'm Emily."

Dave gently nodded his head, sitting the teen down at his small kitchen table. "Where are you staying?"

Emily bit her lip, snuggling into the warmth of the blanket she was given. "Nowhere. I sleep on benches a lot. Sometimes the floor."

The fisherman, going over to the boiling pot on the stove, itched at his beard. "How old are you, Emily?"

"Seventeen."

Dave nodded, filling two bowls with the soup he had made. He set one before the brunette before he sat down. "Eat."

Emily glanced down to the bowl that sat before her and quickly shook her head. "I don't think I should."

Dave gave a grunt, slurping the meat up into his mouth. "Eat it, Emily."

The brunette bit her lip before taking the soup spoon into her hand. "Thank you, sir."

The fifty year old smiled warmly as he watched the young girl eat with gusto, and he tilted his head towards her. "How is it?"

Emily lifted her head and smiled wide to the older man. "It's really good, thank you." She bit into another piece of meat, her eyes searching the small space she sat in. "It's very warm in here."

"Would you like me to turn down the heat?"

The brunette girl quickly shook her head. "No! No please, I like it."

Dave smiled. "Good."

Emily quickly finished up the last of her soup, licking her bottom lip. "Thank you very much, mister."

The older man watched as the brunette stood from her seat. "Where are you going?"

"Back across the lake, sir. I've slept there for three days now."

Dave immediately shook his head, standing and leading the teenager into his bedroom. "You'll stay here." He gestured to his dresser. "Pick out a shirt."

Emily frowned, walking into the bedroom. "No really, I'll be fine out there."

The hasbeen pulled open the dresser drawer before exiting the room. "Get changed." He let out a grunt as he looked to the brunette girl one last time, closing the heavy wooden door.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily bit her lip as she buttoned up the dress shirt she had picked out; a very light sky blue, the sleeves hanging down around her wrists. She buttoned it up to the top of her bosom and stopped, her now dry toes flexing on the hardwood floorboards. The older man seemed very nice, offering her food and a place to stay. And the house was cozy; small and warm.

It felt like a home.

The teenager ran her fingers through her drying hair before walking out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. "Sir?"

"In here, Emily!"

Emily nodded to herself before walking into the living room. The fisherman was sitting comfortably on his couch, his arm resting on the the couch cushion. She smiled nervously at the older man when he nodded to her, and she slowly sat down beside him. "Thank you for the shirt, sir."

Dave shook his head, letting his arm lay lazily behind the teen's body. "Don't thank me."

The brunette sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, nodding absently as her eyes flickered over to the orange flames in the fireplace before her. "That looks lovely, sir. It's warm."

Dave nodded. "Thank you." He used his pointer finger to curl one of the teen's drying strands of hair. "Tell me about yourself, Emily."

Emily frowned slightly, shifting so she was sitting on her knees beside the fisherman. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, what's your favorite color?"

A smile immediately blossomed over the teenager's face. "Purple!"

Dave grinned. "I love that color too."

Emily's eyebrows shot up, her dark eyes looking to the older man. "Really?"

"Really."

Emily smiled, her teeth gnawing into her bottom lip. "What's your favroite food?"

Dave pretended to think for a minute before he answered. "Pasta with meat sauce."

The teenager felt herself let out a giggle. "I like that too. I think I like sandwiches more, though."

"Really? What kind?"

Emily bit her lip, her eyebrows furrowing as she thought. "I like bologna, but I like pastrami more."

Dave smiled, finally wrapping his arm gently around the seventeen year old's shoulders. "You sure have a good amount of favorites."

The brunette took in a deep breath, looking to the strange man. "Why do you wanna help me?"

The fifty year old let out a grunt, his hand cupping the brunette teen's shoulder. "You have no home, Emily. I've never had a daughter of my own, but I know that if I did, I would never throw them out without a place to sleep." He smiled softly to the young girl, feeling her shiver in his hold. "I want to help you 'cause you deserve a home."

Emily looked to the older man with watering eyes, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you, sir."

Dave smiled, pressing a kiss to the dark hair of the teenager. "Don't thank me." He rubbed his hand around the small of Emily's back, his lips resting against her head. "Why don't you get some rest?"

The brunette girl bit her lip, pulling back so her face was just before the fisherman's. "I don't want to take your bed."

"No no. You rest your head right here in my lap, alright? We have a full day ahead of us."


	3. Chapter 3

The brunette pair spent another hour in the small living room, Dave's fingers running through the sleeping girl's hair. He watched her as she slept, letting her nose nuzzle his lap and snore gently into his stomach. The fisherman could not have been happier. Here was a beautiful young girl who was willing to do anything for his help, his home.

Dave smiled.

This young girl was willing to do anything for his approval.

The fifty year old gently shushed Emily when she started to wake, pressing her head down a little harder than expected to lay her back down in his lap. Watching as the seventeen year old's tired eyes remained closed, Dave bit his lip.

He would have to wait.

Wait to touch the young girl in the way he wanted to. Wait to ask her to do things for him that he very well wanted her to do. Wait to make her the wife and daughter he had wanted to have for the majority of his lonely years.

She would be his. By the time he was done with teaching her the rules, she would want to be his. Beg to be his.

Dave looked back down to the teen, watching as she sleepily turned onto her back, her dark doe eyes opening to look up to him. "Hi there."

Emily bit back a yawn, gazing up to the fisherman with a small smile. "Hi."

The older man saw his chance when the brunette girl blinked slowly, her eyes remaining closed for several seconds, and he quickly bent his head and pressed a fatherly kiss to her forehead. He watched as she looked back up to him, her big eyes littered with confusion. "How was your nap?"

Emily shrugged gently, stretching her tired limbs, not noticing the effect she was having on her new friend's lower body. "I liked it, thank you."

"Not a problem," he whispered, sitting the brunette girl up and setting her newly rested body beside him. "You ready to help me?"

"With what?"

Dave smiled, standing from the couch. "I have to get back outside; back to work."

Emily bit her lip, looking up to the friendly man. "I don't know what you do."

"I'm a fisherman, Emily. I fish." He gestured towards the kitchen with a wave of his hand, a smile on his face. "That soup we ate? I fished the eel from just outside."

Emily nibbled gently down on her thumbnail and shook her head. "I don't know how to fish, sir. I don't think I'd be much of a help."

Dave smiled. "Then you'll just watch me, alright?"

The brunette girl's breathing became shallow as the fifty year old man bent down to her level, his face just before hers. "Ok," she whispered, letting the tip of his nose brush against hers before standing with his help.

The pair made their way back into the house after four hours of fishing in the river. Emily smiled wide as she followed the older man back inside, giggling at a joke he had told. "Aren't you cold, sir? It got a little chilly out there."

Dave set his buckets down before quickly scooping up the teen in his arms, smiling as he rushed the laughing brunette into the bathroom. "Well we cannot let you freeze!"

The seventeen year old smiled to the hadbeen when he set her down, watching as he turned on the faucet for the bath. "Is that for me?"

Dave nodded his head, sticking his finger under the rushing water to test the temperature. "Of course it is." He stood straight once more, stepping closer to the brunette girl. "I'll get you a towel, alright?"

Emily felt her heart warm before she nodded, watching as the fisherman hurried out of the bathroom. She slowly began to unbutton the shirt she was given, turning to look into the small mirror that sat above the sink before her, the shirt slipping from her body and falling to the floor. Her bruises were finally fading away, she realized. The purple marks turning back to an ivory white, the tiny scratches turning pink as they healed. Her head spun when there was a knock at the open door, and she smiled at the fisherman that stood there with a towel in hand. "Hello."

Dave nodded, doing his best to keep his eyes away from the brunette girl's beautiful body. "Are you ready?"

The teenager's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you going to have on too?"

"I am going to help you with yours; make sure that everything is alright and you don't get hurt."

Emily's lips stayed shut, keeping quiet as the hasbeen lifted her from the ground and set her down in the tub, turning off the faucet. Her dark eyes looked up to the older man, her gaze locking with his as he sat down on the side of the bathtub, cupping his hands and dipping them down into the warm water. She kept her eyes glued to his as he dribbled the water onto her skin, letting the drops fall from his hands. "It's warm."

The fisherman nodded. "And that's good."

Emily's lips curled into a shy smile, her heart beating loudly as he lathered soap in his hands and began to wash her. "Yes sir."

Dave's eyes finally dropped down to her chest, widening with lust as his soapy hands rubbed over the obedient girl's breasts. "Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Emily sighed gently as she rolled onto her back, her tired eyes looking up to the darkened ceiling. Two eighteen in the morning. The brunette girl had been sitting awake for six grueling hours.

The nice man who had taken her in had made her take his bed, telling her that he wouldn't stand for her sleeping somewhere less comfortable. So she had let the older man watch as she changed into another one of his shirts before he tucked her into his bed.

The fifteen year old turned her head to look to the fisherman that lay restless on a small couch beside the bed.

He had said that he wouldn't sleep beside her for the first couple of nights until she was comfortable.

Emily watched as he squirmed on the lumpy cushions, groaning when his back hit a spring in the couch. She quickly got up from the bed and knelt beside the forest green couch. Her hand softly shook his shoulder, watching for him to groggily look her way. "Sir?"

Dave looked to the brunette with tired eyes. "What is it, Emily?"

The teenager bit her lip. "I'm sorry, sir. You just looked uncomfortable, so I thought you'd wanna sleep with me."

The older man's eyebrows raised. "Sleep with you?"

Emily's cheeks immediately reddened, a nervous laugh escaping her. "Not like that, sir. You're not my husband."

"No, I'm not." Not yet.

Emily smiled gently as she helped the fisherman stand, leading him to the bed and laying them both down. She snuggled into his side once he pulled the blanket over them, her hand lying on his chest. "Are you comfortable?"

Dave nodded, resting his chin atop the seventeen year old's head. "Immensely. Are you?"

The brunette girl stayed quiet as she felt the hasbeen's hand slide down her back and disappear under the covers. Her doe eyes closed. His fingers were inching their way under her shirt, finding their way onto the pale skin of her inner thigh. "I'm fine."

Dave smiled wickedly against Emily's dark hair. "Good." He bent his head, pressing a kiss just against the side of the young girl's nose. "Good."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been one week.

One whole week since Emily Prentiss arrived and was taken into the nice man's house. A little over the ninth day. She went out to watch him work every day, sitting on the same log as he caught his eels. She set the table for their dinner and sat down, waited patiently until the fisherman filled their bowls and asked if she could start to eat before picking up her spoon.

The hasbeen had started to teach her the rules.

The teenager was not allowed outside after dark without him incase something were to happen. She was not allowed to go to the bathroom alone incase she accidentally hurt herself on anything. No sleeping beside the older man until the clothes were folded and the books he owned were put away.

The others weren't as important, but all included the fisherman.

Emily bit her lip as she manuvered through the small kitchen of the cabin after washing the dinner dishes, her fingers tugging gently on her shirt as she stood in the bedroom doorway. "Hello sir."

Dave looked up from his pajamas on the bed, smirking at the shy teenager that tried to look anywhere but him. "Don't be afraid to look, Emily."

The brunette quickly shook her head, looking down to the floor. "No thank you, sir."

Dave shrugged before slipping under the covers, keeping himself bare. "Come to bed, Emily."

Emily hesitantly looked up, taking in a breath when she saw only the naked chest of the fisherman peeking out from under the covers. She quickly made her way under the covers before turning out the light on the bedside table. Her jaw dropped open at the feel of te older man's nakedness behind her, unable to move away from the strong arm that encricled her waist. "Sir!"

"Sleep, Emily."

The teenager felt tears enter her eyes at the tightening of Dave's arm, feeling the nice man's private rub against her naked ass. "Yes sir."


	6. Chapter 6

Emily woke up in the fisherman's tight hold, his arms wrapped around her waist just as the night before. Her chin trembled sightly as she tried to move around, noting as how the older man's arms would tighten around her every time she wiggled. A tear quickly ran down her cheek, landing on the pillow she had slept on as she felt the older man's private move against the soft skin of her back.

The teenager fought the hazy vision her tears caused as she sat up the most she could. "Sir?"

Dave groaned in his sleep.

Emily's breath quickened as the fisherman's fingers gently tickled her stomach. "Sir wake up!"

The hasbeen jerked awake, his arms loosening their grip on the brunette teenager that struggled in his hold. "What is it, Emily?"

"You're hurting me, sir!" The teenager turned, facing the older man and pushing lightly at his naked chest. "Please get off of me."

Dave paused for a moment before nodding his head, letting the seventeen year old slip from his arms and stand beside the bed. "I apologize, Emily."

Emily sniffled before nodding her head, pulling at the hem of her shirt. "It's ok." She immediately turned her eyes away when the nice man stood from his spot in the bed, and she looked up to the ceiling. "Would you like me to make breakfast?"

"Of course."

Emily quickly nodded before rushing out of the room, opening the cabinets that she knew held the supplies for the fisherman's breakfast. Yesterday was his omlet day, so today was oatmeal.

The teenager put a pot of water onto the stove and turned on the correct burner, turning at the sound of footsteps entering the small kitchen. "Hello."

Dave nodded, sitting himself down in his seat at the table. "Good morning." He watched as she turned back around to stir the oatmeal grains into the boiling water. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine. Thank you."

The hasbeen sighed. "I apologize."

Emily bit her lip, staring down into the pot as she nodded. "I know. It's alright."

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Emily nodded. "It's alright. I don't mind."

Dave smiled slightly, watching as the brunette poured his oatmeal into his favorite bowl. "So are you almost ready for work?"

The seventeen year old silently nodded her head as she set the nice man's oatmeal in front of him. "I need to wash first though, right? That's what you said."

Dave chuckled, eyeing the brunette's perked nipples that showed through her shirt. "Right."


	7. Chapter 7

The brunette's brows knit, her chocolate eyes looking to the older man before her. "I don't understand."

Dave gently shook his head before kneeling next to the young girl. "Everyone knows this, Emily. Don't worry. I wouldn't steer you wrong, would I?"

Emily's throat constricted slightly as she gulped, feeling the fisherman's hand gliding up her exposed thigh. "I don't know sir. I have known you for only a short time."

The hasbeen nodded, shrugging his shoulders before giving a squeeze to the teen's knee. "Well know that I wouldn't do anything to you or make you do anything that wasn't for the good of you. Alright?" He waited for the brunette to nod before he began to unbutton her shirt. "To swim in the lake, you have to wear no clothes."

Emily bit her lip. "Why?"

"Well what would you do when you came out all soaking wet and had no other clothes to change into?"

The brunette shook her head, standing along with the nice man and letting him unbutton the rest of her shirt. "We have more clothes in the house, sir."

Dave let out a laugh from deep in his stomach, causing the young girl to widen her eyes. "That is not the point, Emily."

Emily looked to the ground, shrugging off the shirt with the help of the older man. "I guess I still don't understand then, sir."

The hasbeen shook his head, rubbing the palm of his hand over the ivory girl's smooth shoulder. "You will Emily, don't worry. I can teach you."

Emily's bottom lip disappeared between her teeth, tilting her head gently when the older man trailed his fingers down the column of her neck, tickling her lightly under her chin. "Can we go in?" She felt a small smile grow on her face when he nodded, and she quickly reached for his outstretched hand and let him lead her into the water. Her jaw dropped as the cold water immediately caused goosebumps to grow on her skin, and she shook her head. "No, I can't. It's too cold."

Dave quickly wrapped his arms around the teen and brought her body flush up against his, keeping her from running out of the lake. "Come on Emily, it's alright."

The brunette vigorously shook her head, oblivious to the evil glint in the older man's eyes because their naked chests were smashed together. "No sir I can't. It's too cold."

Dave ran his hand down the teen's bare back, his fingers gently poking at the beginning of her crack. "I'll keep you warm, don't worry."

Emily's breath escaped her as the nice man's hands rubbed all over her skin, her jaw dropped slightly when he picked her up off of the floor, wrapping her legs around his waist with his big meaty hands. "Sir, what are you doing?"

"I'm keeping you warm, Emily. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Emily felt a throbbing fall south as he rubbed against her, stunning her into speechlessness.

Dave smiled down to the brunette, thredding his fingers through her dark ebony locks and bringing their lips together.

The teen's body stiffened under the older man's touch, whimpering as his groin hardened against her. She pulled her lips from his, her dark eyes widening as the tip of his dick prodded against her opening. "Sir no, please."

"Don't worry Emily. I'm making you feel better. Warmer."

Emily's eyes immediately watered as the nice man's penis slid into her, stretching her to no end. She let out a cry, her arms wrapping painfully tight around the fisherman's neck, her face burying into his shoulder to sob as he thrust into her.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily bit down hard on her bottom lip as she washed her legs, sitting in the tub and facing the tile wall so she didn't have to face the fisherman she was staying with. Her cunt ached painfully from that afternoon's sexual encounter, and the nice man hadn't seemed to mind one bit that he had stolen her once untouched flower.

Dave had just smiled. Smiled as she cried into his shoulder, thrusting into her hard until he came within her, his hands palming at the cheeks of her ass.

The brunette teen let out a shaky sigh when she felt a pair of strong hands cup her shoulders as she washed herself. "Am I doing it right?"

The hasbeen chuckled. "It would be a lot easier if you let me do this."

Emily quickly shook her head, her eyes widening slightly at the thought of him hurting her again. "No sir, no thank you. I'd like to do this myself."

The older man's brows knit together. "Is something wrong, Emily?"

Emily's jaw dropped at the question, and she quickly spun around to look up at the nice man. "Is something wrong? You hurt me, sir! You hurt me! How could you do that to me?"

Dave's eyes softened on the young girl, and he slowly set himself down on the edge of the tub. "Emily, I didn't mean to hurt you."

The brunette girl felt her eyes fill with tears. "I didn't want to do that."

"Darling I'm sorry." He gently laid a hand on her shoulder, smiling inwardly at the look of vulnerability on the teen's face. "I was trying to make you feel comfortable and warm. Loved."

Emily's chin trembled. "It really hurt."

Dave quickly nodded, standing the younger brunette up and quickly grabbing her a towel, wrapping it around her nude body. "Emily, I'm sorry ok? I never wanted to hurt you." He looked into the teen's chocolate eyes and smiled. "You're my daughter."

The bit her lip to keep from crying, but nonetheless she threw herself at the nice man, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Dave smiled against the young girl's dark hair. "I will protect you. Do you hear me?"

Emily nodded viciously, her chin bumping against the fisherman's shoulder.

He pressed a kiss to her temple, carrying the brunette into the now shared bedroom and sitting her down on the bed. "Listen to me, ok? I did that to bring us closer together and I know that it doesn't always feel good the first time, but when people want to feel close and loved, that is what they do. It will feel so much better with experience."

Emily looked up to the hasbeen with her big brown doe eyes. "You promise?"

The fisherman grinned, bending down and kissing the teen's long, English nose. "I promise."


End file.
